A Fifth Year Nothing
by Gemini4
Summary: This is my very first fic, so be kind in your reviews. It will come in chapters, so look out for the next parts. This is basically a story in their fifth year, we will be hearing from Lupin, a new teacher and something concerning Snape.....
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N Hi, this is my first fan - fic. I hope you like it. The first chapter is kind of an introduction, but it does get more exciting. The story is kind of a romance / humour/ drama combined. I really hope you like it, and please review!   
  
A Fifth Year Nothing  
  
Chapter 1 - Lupin  
  
  
A small skinny boy with jet-black hair and round glasses stared out of his window into the rapidly darkening night. The boy's name was Harry Potter. It was a full moon. He thought back to the time two years ago when his defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin had become a werewolf in front of his eyes on a night very much like tonight. He wondered what Lupin was doing now. At the end of last term Professor Dumbledore had said something about Lupin helping to fight against Voldemort. He walked to his bed and lay down onto it. A sudden thought came into his head. He would write to Lupin. When Lupin had been teaching at Hogwarts Harry had been quite close to him, and he had been one of his Fathers best friends after all. Why shouldn't he write to him? He moved silently to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and his eagle feather quill.  
  
Dear Professor Lupin,  
How are you? This is Harry Potter. I was just thinking about you, seeing as it's a full moon tonight, and I decided to write you a letter. Have you heard from Sirius lately? I have been keeping in touch with him, but he won't tell me where he is or what he is doing. I know that he is helping Dumbledore and 'the old crowd' fight against Voldemort. He hasn't written lately. I hope he's okay. Could you please write back to me? I want to hear from you. Did you hear what happened last year at Hogwarts? About Cedric Diggory? It was dreadful meeting Voldemort, and seeing forms of my parents again. I miss you as a teacher. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He unlocked his owl, Hedwig's cage and gave the note to her to deliver to Lupin.  
  
*****  
The next day was August the 31st. Harry didn't have any idea about how he was going to get to Hogwarts. He was sure that Uncle Vernon wasn't going to take him. Luckily, he received a letter from his friend Ron just as he was wondering about this. He tore open the letter and out fell what looked like an old tattered burst Quaffle. He threw it aside and picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope this letter gets to you, it is quite heavy, and I'm not sure if Pig is up to it. Anyway I was wondering how you were going to get to school, I mean those Muggles aren't exactly friendly are they? So I asked Dad and he said, why not send you a Portkey? He turned that old Quaffle into a Portkey and then gave it to me to send to you. What you need to do is touch the Portkey at one o'clock on August the thirty first, and it will take you straight to the Leaky Cauldron. You can do all your shopping in Diagon Alley, and then go to Kings Cross the next day! Simple eh? See you at Kings Cross on September the first!  
  
Love Ron  
  
  
Great, his problem was solved. He just had to touch the Portkey at one o'clock that day, and he could get to Diagon Alley to buy his school stuff and then get to Kings Cross on September the 1st! He decided not to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that he was going, maybe it would worry them, but probably not. Harry collected together all his school things, his books, robes (which were now several inches too short), his wand, a small bag of wizard gold and his most prized possession, the invisibility cloak that he had inherited off his Father. At one minute to one o'clock, he held the deflated Quaffle in his right hand, and the handle of his trunk in the other. He counted down the seconds to one o'clock. Three, two, one - Harry felt a jerk behind his navel and suddenly he was flying through the air, and then he landed with a flump on the ground and his trunk landed right next to him. He had landed right outside the Leaky Cauldron. He picked himself up and dusted himself off and went into the dingy pub. He spoke to the bartender, Tom, and told him that he needed a room for one night. He then went into the yard behind the pub and tapped a brick in the wall. He went into Diagon Alley and bought all his school stuff from the various shops. He went back to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom gave him his Supper.  
The next day Harry caught a Muggle taxi to Kings Cross station and then took the elevator down to Platform nine. Then he pushed his trolley with his trunk on towards the ticket barrier and casually walked through it. He was now on Platform nine and three quarters. There he was met by screams and shouts from other students, and crys and squeaks from nervous first years. He dragged his heavy trunk into an empty carriage, well, almost empty, there was a skinny man, with his face pressed into a pillow facing the window away from Harry. Harry put his trunk down and went back outside to watch for Ron and Hermione. He tried to spot them over the many heads of students all clamouring to get onto the train. There they were! Harry waved and called them over to him. They came over, and following them came Ron's younger sister Ginny and his two older twin brothers Fred and George. They all dragged their trunks into the compartment, and then sank into the chairs.  
  
"Who's he?" said Ron.  
  
"Don't know, can't see his face," replied Harry, "It's obvious what he's teaching though - Defence against the Dark Arts."  
  
A few minutes later, the train began to move. Fred and George began talking animatedly to each other about the joke shop that they were planning to set up when they left Hogwarts at the end of the year. A good way on into the journey, there was a soft tapping on the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, "what are you doing here, have you delivered your letter already?"  
  
He opened the window, and let Hedwig fly in. She was holding a letter in her mouth. She sped past Harry, and started flapping her wings and nipping the strangers ear.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig, you're my owl remember!" said Harry, "come here now!"  
  
But Hedwig wouldn't come. She continued to flap about in the mans face until he woke up.  
  
"What, wha-," the man said, "what's going on?"  
  
There was something familiar about that voice Harry thought. The man turned to face the rest of the carriage.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, the top wizards in the potions department found a complete cure for Werewolves! I'm not a werewolf anymore!" said Lupin, a tiny smile playing on his face.  
  
"Are you coming back to teach Defence against the Dark Arts for good?" said Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well, I hope so," said Lupin, "but now if you'll excuse me, I think I have a letter."  
  
Harry blushed. That was his letter that he had sent to Lupin yesterday.  
  
"Well, it just seems that I'm a little late with my bills." said Lupin after scanning the letter quickly.  
  
Harry knew that he was covering up for him, to save any embarrassment.  
  
A little later, a plump little witch came along pushing a food trolley. Harry, Ron and Hermione and the others went out into the corridor and bought themselves armfuls of cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, every flavour beans and lots more back to the carriage. They sat munching their way through all the sweets. Soon it began to get dark. The train began to slow down and soon it was pulling into Hogsmeade station. As they all traipsed out of their carriage, Lupin whispered something to Harry.  
  
"I have been keeping in touch with Sirius you know."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all clambered into a horseless carriage and it began to trot away. It took them up to the edge of Hogwarts castle, and they all got out and stepped into the Great Hall once again.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N I hope that you liked the first part of this story. It will continue to get better. Please review.

A Fifth Year Nothing

Chapter 2 – A New Start

The students made their way into the Great Hall and sat down at their appropriate house tables. Harry stared up at the enchanted ceiling. It was one of the most beautiful he had seen. There were millions of stars, and beautiful colours, purples and blues.

There was a rustling sound, and in through the giant doors at the front of the hall came the new first years, led by Hagrid. He led them over to the front of the teacher's table and then went to join the teachers himself. Next, Professor McGonagall brought out a three-legged stool and an old Wizards hat. She placed the hat on the stool, and the hat burst out in song:

__

Lion, raven, badger, snake

Make up the Hogwarts four

Beautiful Rowena, founded Ravenclaw.

Sweet young Helga, founder of Hufflepuff,

But! Alas! Alone they were not enough!

Along came brave Godric, he founded Gryffindor,

And Salazar of Slytherin,

Made up the Hogwarts four.

At that time, what was I?

Nothing but a hat.

Godric took me off his head,

And gave me lots of brains instead.

I now alone was able to choose,

The students of this school.

So try me on, I've not been wrong,

Do not be a fool,

Just sit upon that stool,

And I'll see inside your mind,

I'll tell you in which house, you will find your kind!

The whole school burst into applause, and then one by one, the new students were sorted. When the sorting was over, McGonagall, took the hat and stool away, and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Welcome, Welcome. Now, before we start on the delicious feast that is about to appear before us, I must read you a few announcements. Firstly, owing to the unfortunate mishap of our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I am very pleased to welcome once more, Professor Lupin!"

The applause to this statement was tumultuous. The whole hall was cheering and clapping very loudly.

"Yes, yes," continued Dumbledore, "I am sad to say that Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year, so we must welcome our new Charms teacher. Please put your hands together, and welcome Professor Rosemary Kishi!"

Again, the whole hall broke into applause, though not quite as loud as for Lupin, it was still pretty deafening. Professor Kishi was very pretty. She looked Japanese, and had large, dark almond shaped eyes, long, dark, silky hair and smooth creamy coloured skin. She reminded Harry of Cho Chang.

Just as he was thinking this, Ron said something to him.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Charms this year!"

Unfortunately Hermione heard him. She tutted impatiently.

"Ron, just because she's pretty, doesn't mean that she's a good teacher. You don't just go for looks alone, you know, they have to be able to teach well, as well."

"What about Lockhart then?" Ron shot back at her.

Hermione went very red and muttered something that sounded like 'there are some exceptions, Ron.'

Just then the food appeared on the table, and this took their minds off Professor Kishi. After they had stuffed themselves with food, and could eat no more, they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, as a prefect, knew the password already.

"Bubble – Gum" she said to the Fat Lady in the portrait. Immediately the portrait swung open and the Gryffindors clambered inside. Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor boys made their way up one staircase, and Hermione and the Gryffindor girls up the other. Harry sunk onto his four poster bed and drew the curtains to get changed into his pyjamas. When he had changed, he climbed between the covers of his bed, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Harry changed and went downstairs to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. He had just started on a piece of toast, when he heard the familiar rustling of wings, signifying that the post had arrived. He looked up and saw his owl, Hedwig swooping down, with a letter clamped in her beak. Ron's owl, Pig also had a letter. Harry's letter was from Sirius. It said that something strange was going on in Hogsmeade at the moment, but he didn't know what. He said that he had alerted Dumbledore and he was sorting it out. Ron's letter was from Hagrid.

__

Dear Ron, Harry and Hermione,

Hows about coming down to see me after lessons have finished today? I know that you're having that new Charms teacher today, an' yeh can tell me all abou' it.

Hagrid

Ron scribbled a note on the back of the letter saying yes please, they would love to go.

"What have we got first then?" asked Ron.

"Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then after break we've got Charms, then after that we've got double Potions with the Slytherins, then after lunch we've got Defence against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws." recited Hermione.

Harry consulted his own timetable, to make sure she was right.

"Hang on," said Harry in a puzzled voice, "They've put us with the Ravenclaw _sixth years_ for Defence against the Dark Arts. That can't be right, can it?"

"That's strange," said Hermione, "I'll go and ask Professor McGonagall what's wrong"

She walked off to the teacher's table, and started talking to McGonagall. After about five minutes, she hurried back to Ron and Harry.

"There is no mistake in the timetable," she said, "McGonagall said that because Moody wasn't really Moody last year, the Sixth years didn't learn all that they should have, so they've paired them with fifth years from different houses, so that they can catch up."

Harry thought that this seemed a bit strange. He could understand why the sixth years needed to catch up, but why pair them up with fifth years? It just didn't make sense. But, Harry thought, working with the Ravenclaw sixth years did have its bonuses. Cho Chang was a Ravenclaw sixth year. Harry went out of the hall with a large grin on his face. He couldn't wait until Defence Against the Dark Arts that afternoon.


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N This is part three. In this part, you will learn more about Professor Kishi, why the sixth years need to work with the fifth years, and Professor Snape…well, lets just say, he starts acting a little strangely…

A Fifth Year Nothing

Chapter 3 – Professor Kishi

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the sloping grounds towards the Herbology Greenhouses. There they were met by the rest of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout soon joined them.

"Greenhouse five today." said Professor Sprout.

Greenhouse five! That held really, really dangerous exotic plants. They followed her into the greenhouse, wondering what they would be doing in here.

"Okay then," said Professor Sprout, "Get into groups of five, and go and stand by a tray."

Dean and Seamus joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at their tray.

"Today," said Professor Sprout, "you will be extracting the teeth from these large and very dangerous Green Spotted Treans. Nothing to worry about."

The class watched as she demonstrated how to do this. Firstly she put on her dragon hide gloves, then grasped the Trean by it's top and bottom jaws, and inserted a long bendy stick into it's mouth to keep it open. She then used large tweezer type things to pull out the Treans teeth. She put the teeth into a large jar.

"Off you go then." she said to the class.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus set to work on their Green Spotted Trean. By the end of the lesson, the class had collected over two thousand teeth for Professor Sprout. They had managed this, because every time one tooth was pulled, another one grew in its place almost immediately. Professor Sprout was very pleased with the teeth they had collected, she told them that the Ministry of Magic would pay the school a lot of money for them, because they were used in the newly found cure for werewolves.

After break they had got Potions with the Slytherins. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were dreading this, because they just hated Snape, and the Slytherins. They entered Snape's dungeon with a feeling of trepidation. The Slytherins were there, but Snape wasn't. This was strange, Snape was never late. The Slytherins were looking puzzled, and Malfoy was staring at Harry with a look of pure dislike. Harry ignored him, and took his place at the back of the dungeon. After ten minutes, Snape still hadn't arrived, and Harry could tell that the Slytherins were getting worried. Pansy Parkinson was talking to Malfoy in a sickly voice.

"Oh Draco, do you think that something's happened to him?" she simpered, "maybe our favourite teacher has been poisoned!" she said looking stricken. Malfoy was looking at her in a bored fashion. Just as he'd been about to reply to her, Snape swept into the dungeon. Snape was wearing a strange look on his face; it looked like a cross between repulsion, and desire. He seemed out of breath and when he spoke to the class, it wasn't his usual hard, cold voice, he spoke in a softer way and as though he couldn't breathe very well, he kept taking short sharp breaths. Harry thought that this seemed very strange. But it got even weirder still, when they had begun their practical work. Today they were making cheerfulness potions. Harry thought this was strange, as Snape was never cheerful. He was pondering over this, when he heard a loud sizzling noise. He swung around, and saw that Neville had spilt his cheerfulness potion all over Hermione, who he had been partnering. Hermione broke into loud laughs that echoed around the dungeon. Harry expected Snape to go mad, but he merely said

"Now, now settle down, Miss Granger, if you'd be as kind as to come over here, and I'll give you a dose of the antidote to this potion."

Ron stared open mouthed at Snape, as did the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. The rest of the lesson was pretty much the same, every time someone made a mistake, Snape stayed calm, and either corrected them, or gave them some antidote. The class was still talking about Snape's odd behaviour when they left the dungeon to go to Charms.

When they arrived at the Charms classroom, they were glad to see that Professor Kishi was already there.

They walked into the classroom, and Harry, Ron and Hermione found desks at the back of the room. Professor Kishi smiled warmly at them and told them that all they would need today was their wands. They hurriedly put away their books, and took out their wands.

"Today," she said smiling at them, "we are going to be practising the impediment jinx. This charm is used for slowing down attackers. All you need to do is recite the words _Impedimenta _and wave your wand at your attacker, and it will automatically slow them down."

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had had plenty of practise at the Impedimenta charm, when they were practising for the third task of the triwizard tournament, managed to do the charm really well, and Professor Kishi awarded Gryffindor fifty points because of this. 

Harry thought that Professor Kishi was extremely nice, but she seemed extremely shy, and apprehensive. She reminded Harry so much of Cho, she was beautiful, clever and funny. Professor Kishi ended the lesson a little early, so that she could tell the class a little about herself.

"My full name is Rosemary Mimi Emerald Kishi," she said, "I am twenty four years old, and I have three sisters and two brothers. Some of you may be interested to know that I have a distant cousin who attends this school. She and I have never met, but I am told that we look very much alike." She ended here because the bell had rung. The class hurried off to lunch.

"That Professor Kishi really is something, isn't she?" said Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"Yes, she's an excellent teacher, but I wonder who her cousin is?" said Hermione, "It's strange, though isn't it, I mean, having a cousin, who you've never met."

"I know who she could be related to," said Fred, plopping down in a seat next to Hermione, "That seeker girl, in Ravenclaw – Cho, or something"

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Harry, feeling himself go red at the mention of Cho's name.

After lunch, the Gryffindors had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaw sixth years. Harry, especially was looking forward to this very much. When they arrived at Lupin's classroom, they hurried in to try and get the best seats before the Ravenclaws got there. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats in the middle of the classroom, with Dean and Seamus behind, and Lavender and Parvati in front. Not long after that, the Ravenclaws came in and found seats on the opposite side of the classroom. Lupin followed them in, and closed the door.

"Now, I expect many of you are wondering why you have been paired with different year groups for this lesson, so I will tell you," Lupin began, "last year, you were taught by the supposed Alastor Moody. This in fact, was not true. There was an impostor, pretending to be Professor Moody, so that he could – lets say, cause damage to one of the schools students. He was unsuccessful in doing this, and, therefore, all of you are very behind in your work. I have been instructed to teach you as if you were in the same year, so that means that all of you will be learning both fifth and sixth year work."

The way Lupin seemed to want to do this, was by pairing up Ravenclaw sixth years with Gryffindor fifth years. He paired Harry and Ron up with a girl called Charlotte Hemmingway and Cho, and he paired Hermione and Neville up with people called Julian Davenport and Judy Newton. Harry felt over the moon, that Cho would be working with them, and Ron looked quite pleased as well, because Charlotte Hemmingway wasn't bad looking either.

"Today," Lupin said, "I will be teaching you how to duel. You must each partner someone from another year and you will be practising these spells: _expelliarmus, jellegius, twitchiotus _and _blushian._ These are used for disarming your opponent, giving them jelly legs, giving them twitchy ears and making them blush extremely badly."

Harry felt that if he was working with Cho, he wouldn't need the _blushian_ curse put on him.

"Hi," said Cho, "I suppose I'll be partnering you" she said, looking round at Ron and Charlotte, who had already gone off and started duelling. He and Cho faced each other, bowed and then their duel began. Harry gave Cho twitchy ears, and she gave him jelly legs. By that time, neither of them were up to duelling any more, and Cho suggested that they go to Professor Lupin, so he could put them right. Although this was a good suggestion, Harry found that he could no longer walk, as he had got jelly legs, so to his great surprise, Cho put her arm around his waist and helped him to Professor Lupin. When they reached him, he was already dealing with Hermione, she was blushing furiously, but with a wave of Lupin's wand, she was back to normal. Lupin then stopped Cho's ears twitching, and turned Harry's legs back to normal. When Lupin had turned them back to normal, and he could support himself, Cho didn't let go of him straight away. Could it be, thought Harry, that Cho actually likes me, or is it just my imagination. He spent the rest of the day puzzling over this, and when Hermione and Ron tried to talk to him, he gave them a very odd look. 

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Hermione to Ron.

"I don't know, he's been acting like this ever since Defence Against the Dark Arts. I think he's still recovering from that jelly legs thing that was put on him."

"Yes, but, his legs are fine!" said Hermione.

"No, I mean recovering from _the person _who put it on him.

"Oh," said Hermione, and she and Ron smiled misceviously at each other, "I think Harry's in love."


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N How are you liking the series so far? I have rated this one PG13 because there is slight language and slight violence. The Harry and Cho plot thickens, we play Quidditch again (yay!) and we see why Snape was acting oddly in Potions…oh yeah, and he who must not be named plays a large part in this too…

A Fifth Year Nothing

Chapter 4 – Voldemort

The next day, Harry was back to normal. Hermione and Ron were very relieved about this. They went down to breakfast, and were surprised to see that Snape wasn't in his usual seat at the teacher's table. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as Hagrid sidled into the hall. He went up to the teacher's table, and seeing that Snape's chair was empty, Hagrid took it, and began talking to Professor McGonagall. Just then the post owls arrived. Harry saw a large grey owl fluttering over his head, and taking a letter to Professor McGonagall. Harry watched her as she opened it, with Hagrid leaning over her shoulder reading it as well. Nearly every head turned as Hagrid let out a hearty guffaw and then asked Professor McGonagall if he could borrow the letter. At the end of breakfast, Hagrid called to Harry.

"Yeh three, come down to me hut after yeh've had yer afternoon lessons."

Harry assured Hagrid that they would go down to his hut. The rest of the day passed without event. After afternoon lessons had finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried down to see Hagrid. They were eager to find out what was in McGonagall's letter. When they arrived at Hagrids hut, he swung the door open and gave them a big grin.

"Hello," he said, "why don' yeh come in. Help yeh're selves to some cakes."

"Hagrid," began Hermione, "what was in Professor McGonagall's letter, that you found so entertaining?" she asked.

"I'll show yeh," he said, and took out the letter he had borrowed off McGonagall.

__

Dear Minerva,

I will not be in school today, as I am visiting the village of Hogsmeade to buy presents for my love. Please could you make sure that my lessons are covered, and please could you inform Professor Rosemary Kishi (my love goddess) to meet me up the astronomy tower at eight o'clock this evening. Don't tell her that it is I who wishes to see her. 

My very best wishes

Severus Snape.

Harry looked up astonished. He burst into laughter.

"Snape!" he gasped, "in love, with Professor Kishi!"

"Harry, we've got to see what Snape wants to talk to her about," said Ron, gasping for breath, "we can use your invisibility cloak!"

Harry looked at his watch. It was ten to eight.

"If we want to see them, we'll have to go now – bye Hagrid." called Harry.

The three of them hurried up to the Gryffindor tower, grabbed the invisibility cloak, and then they hurried up to the astronomy tower. At the foot of the stairs, they made sure that the cloak was covering all three of them, then they ascended up to the top of the tower. When they reached the top, Snape was already there, wearing robes of vibrant red. They crept into the circular room, and went to sit down in a corner. Snape was pacing up and down the room muttering to himself. At about five past eight, they heard somebody coming up the stairs. Snape composed himself and picked up a bunch of flowers and hid it behind his back. The door of the tower opened very cautiously, and in came, not Professor Kishi, but a short man in brown robes, with a gleaming silver arm.

"Who are you?" Snape asked irritably.

"I," began the stranger, "I am Lord Voldemort's personal assistant. Many know me as Peter Pettigrew, but I am more widely known as Wormtail."

"Shit!" said Snape.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in silence. Wormtail now drew out his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, and Snape slithered to the floor. 

Wormtail yelled something else, and thin bonds came shooting out of his wand, which wrapped themselves around Snape. He then lifted Snape easily with his silver arm, and threw him over his shoulder and marched down the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in stunned silence, still covered by the cloak for about ten minutes. Finally Harry spoke.

"What should we do?" he asked the others.

"Go to Dumbledore." replied Hermione promptly.

The three of them stood up and walked towards the door. They hurried towards the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Cluster!" yelled Harry, and to his great relief, he found that this old password worked, because the stone gargoyle sprung open. They stepped onto the moving staircase, and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Enter" came his voice from inside.

Harry pushed the door open and walked inside. Hurriedly, he explained what they had just witnessed. Dumbledore asked no questions, he just summoned up Cornelius Fudge.

"Fudge. Harry, Ron and Hermione here have just seen Snape being kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew. Three people saw what happened this time. You can't pretend that this is not happening! Voldemort is getting stronger, and we need to fight him!" said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, do you seriously believe the words of three fifteen year olds? I admit, yes there is a possibility that Voldemort is getting stronger, but not yet! It is outrageous that you think this!" replied Fudge.

"Fine then!" bellowed Dumbledore, "you go off and do your petty jobs at the ministry, meanwhile I will stay here and fight Voldemort myself. One of my staff has been kidnapped, and you'll see, tomorrow when he doesn't turn up, maybe then you'll believe me."

Harry had rarely seen Dumbledore this angry. Dumbledore still sounded angry five minutes later when Fudge had gone and he had told Harry to go to bed.

The next day, Snape still wasn't at breakfast, and people were starting to talk. Dumbledore had warned them not to tell anyone about what they had seen the night before. Lessons went as normal that day, and when they had finished, for the day, Harry had to go down to the Quidditch pitch for a Gryffindor meeting. When he got there, he saw that the rest of the team was already there. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were the three chasers, and Fred and George Weasley were the beaters. Harry was the seeker, and they had no keeper, because their old one had left two years earlier. In this meeting, they had to decide on a new captain, and they were also holding trials for the position of Keeper. The rest of the team had decided that the best way to decide on a new captain would be to vote. They would write the name of whichever person they thought best for the job, and the one with the most votes would be the captain. Harry wrote down the name Angelina Johnson on his slip of paper. When they had all voted, they collected together the votes, and opened them. On each slip of paper, except his own, was the name Harry Potter. Harry was the new team captain! At that moment though, the doors of the changing room burst open, and in came a flood of students, each hoping to become the new captain. Harry was surprised to see Ron there. The team were not choosing the new keeper themselves, Madam Hooch was. They all traipsed outside onto the pitch, and Madam Hooch began conducting the trials. She got Angelina, Katie and Alicia to fly around in the air throwing the quaffle to each other, trying to score goals. The people, who were trying out, had to try and stop them scoring. They got ten goes each. One by one, they all had their goes. When it came to Ron's turn, he saved all ten of the goals.

"The results will be posted on your notice board tomorrow morning." said Madam Hooch. Harry, Ron and the rest of the team, all walked back to the Gryffindor tower, and Harry being so tired, went straight to bed, and fell straight to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day, got dressed, and hurried down to the common room to see who Madam Hooch had chosen as keeper. To his great surprise she had chosen Ron as the keeper!

He hurried down to breakfast to join Ron and Hermione. He was in such a hurry to ask Ron if he knew, that he wasn't looking where he was going, and he bumped straight into Cho.

"Sorry," he muttered and started to walk away.

"Harry wait," she said, "I need to talk to you."

****

Meanwhile hidden in the thick density of a rain forest in Africa, was a thin figure with red eyes, and snake like nostrils. A devoted servant was kissing the hems of his robes. The servant stood up and allowed the thin man to press a mark on his left arm. Suddenly, next to the man and his servant landed a short fat man, with a bundle over his shoulder. The short man dropped the bundle, and he too began kissing the hems of the thin mans robes.

"Cease." said the thin man, and the two servants stopped kissing his robes and stood up.

"Who have you brought to me, Wormtail?" said the man.

"Severus Snape, my Lord," said Wormtail, "I discovered that he is not being entirely faithful to you my Lord, so I brought him here for you, I thought he deserved a little pain." The short man grinned and bowed to the thin man, and then backed away.

The thin man pointed his wand at Snape and said "Accio" Snape rose eerily into the air, and floated over to the thin man.

"Enervate." he said.

Snape awoke.

"Voldemort," he whispered, "you!"

"Me." said Voldemort, "and now, I think it's time you get what you deserve."

He raised his wand and removed the thin ropes that were binding Snape.

"Time for the Cruciatus curse, I think." said Voldemort and he laughed a high pitched laugh. He continued to laugh as Snape lay on the floor screaming and yelling, his whole body twitching in pain. His two devoted servants were also laughing. The man called Wormtail was laughing harder than the man with the silvery-blond hair. Snape's yells echoed throughout the darkness, and Voldemort's eyes glinted with rage, anger and hatred. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Snape lay quite still on the ground.

"You are free to go," said Voldemort, "I have had my fun." His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed maliciously. Snape stood up, and hurried out of the clearing. As he neared the edge of the clearing, Snape heard those fatal words that had killed so many.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort. There was a blinding flash of green light, which was the last thing that Snape ever saw.


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N Do you like my story so far? In this chapter, more will be revealed about why Voldemort killed Snape, a new character will be introduced, and we find outsomething about Professor Kishi...  
  
A Fifth Year Nothing  
  
Chapter 5 - Bloodshed and Broomsticks  
  
Cho dragged Harry into an empty classroom nearby.  
"Harry," she said seriously, "I want to know exactly what happened the nigh-"  
Harry cut her off. He put his hands to his head, clutching his scar. The pain was unbearable, he lay down on the floor and fell unconcious.  
"Harry!" Cho shrieked, "Harry, what's wrong? Oh God, I've got to go and get help!"  
Harry felt himself drift away. He could hear screaming somewhere near him. Then the world around him came into focus again. He could see a forest, and four men, one of them was writhing on the ground, in obvious pain. One of the others was tall and thin, with red eyes and snake like nostrils. Another of the men was short and squat, with a silver arm, and the remaining man had silvery blond hair and a pointed face. All three were laughing. The tall man said something to the man on the ground, and the man on the ground stood up. Harry recognised him at once. Snape. Snape turned around and headed out of the clearing. Harry saw a flash of green light, and then Snape fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
"Harry," said a voice somewhere above him, "Harry, are you alright?" he opened his eyes, and saw Dumbledore crouching over him.  
"Snape," he said, "Snape's dead."  
"Are you sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore, "where is he?"  
"I don't know Professor, somewhere in a forest, Africa, I think."  
  
Harry sat up and blinked so that he could focus. He saw that Professor Dumbledore wasn't the only one in the room. Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Cho were there too.  
Cho looked scared out of her wits, she was extremely pale and looked as if she had been crying. Ron and Hermione also looked extremely scared, but they hadn't seen what he had. They hadn't seen Voldemort kill Snape. Dumbledore was looking at him with concern in his eyes.  
"Are you sure Harry? Are you sure that Snape's dead? It's very important that we know!"  
"Yes I'm sure," said Harry, "I've had dreams like this before, and they've all come true."  
"Very well if you're sure, I think that you need some rest, a night in the hospital wing should do. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Chang, if you'd kindly escort Harry to the hospital wing, and make sure Madam Pomfrey gives him her full attention. Meanwhile, I must go and inform the Slytherins of what has happened to their head of house. Come Minerva." With that, he swept out of the room, and McGonagall followed.  
"What happened Harry?" said Hermione in a strangely high pitched voice.  
  
"I got a pain in my scar, then all I can remember is Voldemort murdering Snape...with Avada Kedavra." replied Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry, you heard what Dumbledore said, you need rest." said Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, Cho stayed quiet. Hermione and Ron helped Harry onto his feet, and each of them put an arm around his waist and helped him up to the hospital wing. Cho sort of followed behind. When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey tutted.  
  
"It's you again, is it!" she said, she walked off muttering under her breath, "I don't know, first it was no bones in his arm, then dementors, then You-Know-Who and now this. Seems to attract trouble that one."  
  
Harry put on some pyjamas and then climbed into bed. Hermione, Ron and Cho left at dusk.  
  
The next few weeks went by in a bit of a blur. Potions lessons had been cancelled due to Snapes death. The week preceding Halloween, Professor McGonagall kept them in after their transfiguration lesson.  
  
"I have one or two notices to tell you about. Firstly, we have a new potions teacher joining us. Her name is Professor Snape -" she stopped, because many people had shouted out in surprise. "Yes, anyway, she is Professor Snape's sister, and she will be joining us tommorrow, and I would like you all to make her feel welcome. Secondly, there is going to be a Halloween ball, on 31st October. The Spider Girls will be playing, and you may bring a partner. There will be food provided, and dress robes will be worn."  
  
The class left the room buzzing with excitement. A Halloween Ball! The Spider Girls! Harry knew that the Spider Girls were the most famous wizarding music group.   
  
"Who are you going to ask to the ball?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know" replied Harry, but Ron had reminded him that he needed to find a date. How was he going to find someone to go with in one week! At least last year he had about four weeks warning!  
The next day, he decided to call a Quidditch practice to try out there new Keeper. He met the rest of the team at the pitch. They mounted their brooms, and shot off into the sky. They began to practice, and Ron saved all of the quaffles that were aimed at the goals. Harry was amazed. He never knew that Ron had this talent. Ron had received a Nimbus two thousand and five from his parents for getting on the team. Harry knew that it must have cost them a lot of money, and the Weasleys were very poor. After the practice, Harry and Ron walked back up to the castle. As they walked past Professor Kishi's office, they could see that the door was open, and she was talking to herself. Or so they thought. They peered round the door, and saw that Professor Kishi was talking to her mirror. There was a face in the mirror, but it wasn't her own. It was Voldemort's. Professor Kishi was talking to him.  
  
"My Lord. Did I do well? As soon as I informed Wormtail that Snape was a spy, he took him straight to you, so I understand?" she said in her soft lilting voice.  
  
"Lift up your sleeve." he said in his high cold voice.  
  
Professor Kishi did as she was told. A white hand with long fingers came out of the mirror and touched the ugly mark on Professor Kishi's arm. The hand then disapeared from the mirror and so did the face. They watched as professor Kishi dissaperated, then Harry and Ron stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"Professor Kishi, A Death Eater!" They said in unison.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N Do you like my story so far? I think that I am either going to make it ten parts long, or fifteen parts long. What do you think? This is really a joining chapter between the Halloween ball. Who is Harry going to go with? Is it going to be Cho? You'll have to read on to find out......  
  
A Fifth Year Nothing - Chapter 6  
  
Falling in and Out of Love  
  
Later that evening, Harry and Ron were sitting at a table playing chess. Hermione was watching them, occasionally giving Harry pieces of advice. Of course, they had told her about what they had seen, but she seemed sceptical about it.  
  
"I just don't think Professor Kishi would do something like that." she said, "she just doesn't seem the type!"  
  
"We saw her talking to Voldemort in her mirror, and then she dissaperated!" replied Ron.  
  
"You can't dissaperate inside Hogwarts!" Hermione almost shouted back.  
  
"Well that just proves that there's powerful dark magic going on!" bellowed Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry just sat quietly, staring at first Ron, then Hermione. Hermione did have a point, you couldn't disapperate inside Hogwarts, but then he knew what he and Ron had seen, or had they?  
  
Ron wasn't talking to Hermione. He'd seen his two friends fight before, but never like this. They wouldn't even stay in the same room as each other, apart from the classrooms. They ate at different times in the great hall, and they kept on trying to make Harry be 'their friend'. Of course, Harry was both of their friends, and he wanted them to make up, but he didn't have a clue how to. This was their worst fight ever.  
  
Harry was under a lot of stress. The teachers were piling more and more work onto them, as their O.W.L.S were coming up at the end of the year. Even though they were ages away. He was also worrying about who to take to the dance. He had gone off Cho a bit, ever since his scar had hurt. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like her as much any more.  
  
Harry was walking along the corridor to the Great Hall, when Cho stopped him. She didn't beat about the bush.  
  
"Harry, I need to ask you something." she said. Was she going to ask him to the dance? He didn't particularly want her to, he had someone else on his mind.  
  
"You know the Halloween dance," she continued, "well I really, really want to go with your friend, Ron." Harry gaped at her in surprise.  
  
"I've always liked him, ever since his first day. When I was just an innocent second year, and I watched him try on the sorting hat. That day I knew. I just knew that we'd be together." she finished reminiscing. "The thing is, I don't know how to ask him." she said.  
  
"Well, you could just ask him, or you could write him a note, and I'll leave it on his bed, or something." said Harry.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Cho gratefully. Her pretty face broke into a wide smile. "Hang on a minute then, I'll just write it now." She took a piece of parchment out of her bag along with a quill. She quickly scribbled something on it, then folded it in half and on the front wrote in lavish, swirling letters, 'Dear Ron'. She gave Harry the note, and then she hurried off in the direction of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry on the other hand, walked off in the direction of the Great Hall. After dinner, Harry hurried up to the Gryffindor tower, so that he could plant the note before Ron got there. He placed the note on Ron's bed, then hurried down to the common room. There he saw Hermione sitting on one side of the common room, and Ron on the other. He crossed the room to Ron and sat down.  
  
"Ron," he said, "I've just been up to the dormitory, and there's something on your bed." Ron looked surprised. He hurried up to the dormitory. Good, Harry thought, that will give me a chance to talk to Hermione. He crossed the room to where Hermione was sitting, her nose buried in a book.   
  
Harry felt his hands going clammy. He sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," he said, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead." she said smiling at him.  
  
"Will you go to the Halloween ball with me?" he blurted out.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback.  
  
"Of course, Harry," she said, "you know, I was going to ask you the same thing, if you hadn't have asked me." she looked at him shyly. "I've always liked and admired you Harry" Harry smiled inwardly. He picked up his favourite book - Quidditch through the ages, and settled back in the squashy armchair he was sitting in. He had just begun on his favourite chapter - Hogwarts Defeats: The Slytherins when Ron came running down the stairs shouting something at Harry and Hermione.  
"Harry, guess what?" he practically yelled at him, "guess what! I've got a date for the ball!"  
  
"No," he said, a smile playing on his lips, "really! So have I!"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"You say first." said Harry, going a little red.  
  
"Well, she's a sixth year, and she sent me this note, but she signed it anonymous." Harry hadn't known this. He looked down at the note that Ron was waving under his nose.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I have always admired you from afar,  
The boy who is friends with the one with the scar.  
And now there is a question I long to ask,  
And here it is at last.  
Will you go to the ball with me?  
You don't know who I am but you will see.  
I'm in sixth year, one above you.  
And to let you know that I love you.  
I will meet you in the entrance hall,  
At 7.30, preceding the ball.  
On my robes I will wear  
A single rose to show I care.  
Look out for me and then you'll know,  
Just how much I love you so.  
  
Love your secret admirer  
xxxxx  
  
"Isn't it great?" Ron said, "now, tell me who you're going with."  
  
"Okay, it's, it's -" Harry stammered.  
  
"Oh, just spit it out already!" said Ron.  
  
"It's Hermione!" Harry said in a rush.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "why?"  
  
"Oh thanks." said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Well, because I like her. Why does anybody ask another to go out with them if they do not like them?" Harry replied nastily.  
  
Ron turned his back on Harry now. Great. Ron wasn't his friend anymore, just because he liked Hermione. Things were getting out of hand.  
  
A/N This was a bit of a boring chapter, but it was important anyway. I'll try and get the next part posted up soon. A lot of people asked me not to put Harry with Cho, and as I am partial to H/H romances, I put them together. But I also needed to keep Cho in the story, so I paired her with Ron. You'll find out why later.  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N As you know Harry is going to the ball with Hermione, and Ron with Cho, but will that all change in the light of new events? Read on to find out...  
  
  
A Fifth Year Nothing - Part 7  
  
The Halloween Ball  
  
  
Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to each other. Harry had tried numerous times to try and get them to talk to each other, but they just wouldn't. They had their first potions lesson with the new Professor Snape today. They went into her classroom with some apprehension.  
  
"Wow, she looks so much like Snape!" whispered Hermione to Harry as they seated themselves at the back table.  
  
"Today," she said curtly, "we are going to be making hair growth potions." She wrote the ingredients on the board, and they set to work. Neville, being the clumsy person he is, spilt his potion all over Dean and Seamus, whom he had been working with. They started to grow long hairs out their noses and ears, and their hair on their head began to grow at an enormous rate. They started to sprout hair from their arms and hands, and soon it had covered every bit of bare skin that you could see. They looked like Crabbe and Goyle, thought Harry.  
  
"Stupid, idiot boy!" said Professor Snape in a sharp voice, "Take them, them Gorillas out of my classroom and to Madam Pomfrey. She turned on the rest of the class. "If anything, anything ever happens like that again in my classroom, I will personally see that each and every one of you is expelled."  
  
"Even if it wasn't our fault! Gosh, she's worse than Snape, and that's saying something!" said Ron.  
  
Even the Slytherins looked disapproving, and they had loved their old Head of House.  
  
****  
  
It was the day before the Halloween Ball, and a small red headed girl was sitting in the corner of the common room wishing. She looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the room. She gazed at Harry sadly. He would never like her. She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
****  
  
"What have we got this afternoon?" asked Ron. To Harry's surprise, Hermione answered.  
  
"Charms. With Professor Kishi"   
  
Oh. So that's why Hermione had wanted to answer. To prolong their argument even more, perhaps.  
  
"Oh, don't start on that again!" said Ron.  
  
"You know, Hermione, Ron has got a point. We did see Professor Kishi talking to Voldemort in her mirror, and we did see her disappear. Maybe she didn't disapperate, but that was what it looked like." said Harry.  
  
"Oh so now you're turning on me too, are you?" said Hermione, "well you can find yourself a new partner for the ball, 'cos don't even think that I'm going with you!" With that, she stormed up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Great." said Harry, "now I've got no one to go with."  
  
Harry decided he would still go to the ball, even though he had no partner. Through out the day, he kept trying to make it up with Hermione, but she refused.  
  
The next day was Halloween. The castle had been decorated with pumpkins, and there were clusters of live bats in every corner of every room. Harry didn't enjoy the day. Ron kept on talking about who it could be that asked him to the dance. Harry wanted to tell Ron it was Cho, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise for him. At seven o'clock, he and Ron started to get ready. Harry had bought himself some new dress robes. They were a deep blue. Fred and George had done as Harry had asked and bought Ron some new dress robes. They were a deep purple colour. It seemed that Hermione had bought herself some new dress robes too. They saw her chatting to Lavender and Parvati when they went down to the common room. She looked very beautiful. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, and it seemed to have lost some of its bushiness. Her robes were a vibrant red, and when she turned, they caught the light and glittered. She also looked as if she were wearing a little make up. And, Harry noticed she was wearing earrings. He had never noticed that she had her ears pierced. He made his way down to the Entrance Hall. There were loads of students there, waiting to go into the Great Hall. Harry stood by himself in a corner, and he watched as he saw Ron trying to find his secret admirer. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was well past 7.30, when Cho was supposed to meet Ron. At eight o'clock, the doors of the great hall burst open and all the students went in. Harry followed them, and took his place at the Gryffindor table. There was to be a feast before the dance commenced. He couldn't see Ron anywhere. That was because he was still in the entrance hall. He was the only one there. It looked as if Cho had stood him up. He came into the hall and told Harry this. Harry surveyed the Ravenclaw table and located Cho. She was sitting and laughing with a Ravenclaw seventh year, whom Harry knew was called Robert Goodman. Harry was shocked. Cho had played a nasty trick on someone she barely knew! Ron followed Harry's gaze and saw him looking at Cho.  
  
"It was her, wasn't it." he said pointing at Cho. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
So now both he and Ron hadn't got dates for the dance. The feast began and Harry ate his serving forlornly. When all the food had disappeared, so did the tables, with a loud POP. Then, out of the floor rose a large stage with five girls standing on it. One had ginger hair, one had blonde hair, one had short brown hair, one had long brown hair, and the other had black curly hair. The one with the short brown hair spoke into her mic.  
  
"Good evening Hogwarts! I'm Posh Spider, and these are Baby Spider, Ginger Spider, Scary Spider and Sporty Spider, and together we make up the SPIDER GIRLS!"  
  
She took a step back and then loud music began to play from somewhere.  
  
"This is a song called Wannabe Be My Spider!" shouted Ginger Spider. The Spider Girls began to sing.  
  
"Yo, tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want what I really really want, I wanna huh, wanna huh, wanna huh, I really really really wanna Spider."  
Harry let the words drift over his head. He stared down at the floor feeling depressed. Then someone cast a shadow over him.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" said a girl's voice.  
  
There was something familiar about that voice. He looked up and saw Ginny Weasley standing over him. He wasn't surprised. He knew that Ginny had had a crush on him ever since his first stay at The Burrow.  
  
"Sure." he replied, and let himself be led away by Ginny.  
  
The band was coming to the end of the song.  
  
"Now here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, you got Em in the cauldron, she'll give you her shoulder, you got G like M C she likes Quidditch. Easy V doesn't come for knuts, and as for me ah you'll see!"  
  
Ron was standing at the refreshment table trying to fish a potato crisp out of the fruit punch. He saw a sleek hand cross the bowl to pick up a paper cup. He looked at the person the hand belonged to. Hermione. It was now or never. He was ready to forget their differences.  
  
"Um, Hermione wilyoudancewithme?" he mumbled.  
  
"What, I didn't understand you?" she asked.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Ron repeated. He could feel his ears going red.  
  
"Oh. I don't know," Hermione began. She looked thoughtful, "yeah okay."  
Ron smiled. He held out his arm.  
  
"To the ball, m'lady" he said in a deep, put on voice. Hermione giggled. Ron supposed that was a good sign.  
  
The Spider Girls had started on a new song. This time it was a slow number, and it seemed to be called 'Too Much'  
  
Ron took Hermione by the hand, and slipped his other arm around her waist. This felt so right, he thought. They danced in time to the lyrics.  
  
"Too much, love potions, is bad enough, but something's coming over me to make me wonder if too much charms is just as tough, I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied. What part of potions don't you understand? I want a galleon, not a sickle who thinks he can!"  
  
Hermione giggled at this last part of the song. Ron didn't know why, but he liked the way her laugh went. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Harry and Ginny dancing on the opposite side of the room. They looked very intense.  
  
Harry was enjoying himself immensely. He hadn't noticed how pretty Ginny was before now; She didn't have the same sort of red hair as the rest of the Weasleys. It was a more auburn type red. It reminded Harry of his mother's hair from the photographs he had received in his first year.  
  
At ten minutes to midnight, the Spider Girls performed their finale. This song was called Spider up Your Life. It was a fast, upbeat song and all the couples on the floor began dancing exuberantly in time to the music.  
  
"Wizards of the world, spider up your life, every boy and every girl, spider up your life, every cat and every owl, spider up your life, aaahhhh, slam it to the troll, if your having a good time, shake it to the Boggart if you know that you feel fine, chicas to the kappa, ah ah go round!"  
  
They ended with a loud bang from the drums, and a wild applause from the students. Many people stayed behind after the dance to try and get the Spider Girls autographs. Ginny and Hermione included. Apparently, they were BIG fans. Harry and Ron waited behind. They didn't mind. Hermione got her autograph first, and pushed her way out of the crowd to try and find Ron. She found him, and they left the hall together leaving Harry behind. Harry waited until Ginny had got her autograph, then they too left the hustle and bustle of the hall.  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't know that Ron and Hermione had spent the evening dancing together, so it was a bit of a surprise when they rounded the corner to the Gryffindor tower and saw them kissing at the end of the corridor. They didn't notice Harry and Ginny at first, but when they did, they broke apart, as if they had been electrocuted. Hermione went very red and Ron's ears went bright pink. They mumbled excuses and hurried into the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny didn't follow immediately.  
  
"Ron and Hermione!" he said in surprise, "who ever would have thought it?"  
  
"Well, the unexpected does happen," said Ginny casually, "like this." she drew Harry closer to her and kissed him. It was the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt. He had shivers running through his body. They broke apart and neither said anything. They just crawled through the portrait hole and went their separate ways.  
"Ah, so it looks as if Harry Potter has found love at last." said a cold voice to itself in the darkness of a corner. The figure smiled wickedly. He was invisible to the naked eye, so no one would know he was there if he just slipped into the dormitory.  
  
"If Harry Potter really cares for the girl," said the voice again, "then the time has come for revenge."  
  
  
A/N aaahh. A cliffhanger. I know, I know, the lyrics for the songs weren't too good, but I couldn't think of anything okay? And I know that doing the Spider Girls were a little cheesy, but they fitted well with the story line. (ducks from flying fruit and veg [rotten])  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
